Ame Momose
"Chiaki pretty much raised me, so of course I consider her family!" - Mythical Mew Mew Ame Momose (桃瀬 あめ) is the main heroine of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Candy. Appearance Ame Ame is a fair skinned girl with blonde hair tied into an over the shoulder braid paired with magenta eyes. Her casual clothes are typically cutesy and flashy, often consisting of skirts and dresses, while her school uniform is a blue blazer over a white button-up shirt with a red tie and a black skirt. Her café uniform is a knee length pink dress with a white heart-shaped apron and white ribbons, her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a pink bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a pink heart on the tongue and pink laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband. Mew Candy As Mew Candy, her hair and eyes turn pink, and her hair is loose from its braid, she also gains white horse ears, a horse tail and a white rhino horn. Her outfit is a pink shirt and a skirt with white box pleats and a white bow on each hip. Her knee length boots are pink and white, and her flared gloves are pink with white lining. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pink ribbon, is on her chest. Personality Ame is an upbeat and social girl whose high reputation has led to a severely inflated ego. She can come off as snobby and elitist without meaning to. Ame is quick to grow attached to people and is often unwilling to let go. She is so used to being treated like a princess that anything less causes her to falter. Abilities Transformation Ame’s transformation, as expected, is the most elaborate sequence of the group. It begins with her Mew pendant glowing with a burst of rainbow light. The next scene shows Ame with her DNA morphing in the background. She pulls her hands away from her chest and places her arms out, causing her gloves to appear. Ame twirls twice and the light covering her body fades into her top, arm garters, and choker. Light collects around her waist and thighs before turning into her skirt and bows. She then brushes brushes her hands through her hair, and her horns and ears appear, she turns her back and the light forms her tail and thigh garter. Ame then turns around and her pendant appears. Weapon and Attack Ame's weapon is the Candy Fleuret, a fleuret sword with the guard coloured various shades of pink, its handle coloured white, and two white ribbons tied at the hilt. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the guard. Her attack is Ribbon Candy Charm, in which she raises her sword, causing it to start shining, she then slashes through the air, sending a slash of pink light toward her opponent. Fighting Style Ame primarily relies on her agility and will strike any time she spots an opening. The impact of her attacks are lessened, but have a decent chance of distracting her opponent, giving her or one of her teammates an opportunity to take them down with a more forceful strike. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew Ame was born in Kumamoto, where her parents were attending a fashion show. After Ame's birth it was decided the family would stay in Kumamoto. Throughout most of her childhood, Ame was left at home to be raised by her nanny, Chiaki, while her parents were busy travelling and designing new outfits. Surprisingly, Ame was a very shy child who was seen as an easy target for bullies because of her small stature and lack of confidence. This all changed once her family moved back to Tokyo when Ame was in 4th grade. Unlike Kumamoto, where her parents weren't well known, most people in Tokyo had at least heard of the Momose name. Suddenly, Ame had several people wanting to be her friend and hang out with her. Excited that no-one was picking on her, Ame began to open up. She became particularly close to a tomboyish girl named Airi. Ame's sudden popularity didn't erase her insecurities, in fact it made them worse, because now she had so many people expecting her to act a certain way. Desperate for acceptance, Ame began hiding her fears behind a confident facade, she put all her effort into becoming a completely different person. Over time, Ame's pretend self began to merge with her original self, resulting in her becoming who she is today. Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 1 Relationships Chiaki Nakamura The most important person in Ame's life. Chiaki has cared for Ame since she was a small child and continues to guide her through life. Though Chiaki can get frustrated with Ame's arrogance and selfishness she does genuinely want the best for her. Haruka and Hiroshi Momose Despite being her parents, they aren't very close with Ame and are preoccupied with work. Ame still puts a lot of effort into keeping up a positive reputation for her family. Airi Kurosawa They've known each other since 4th grade and still remain incredibly close friends. Ame and Airi occasionally clash due to their differing personalities and interests but are usually able to work their issues out. Miki Sato Ame's other close friend. Miki and Ame met in 6th grade after she and Airi chased off Miki's bullies. Ame encourages Miki to express herself more. Satomi Asakusa Ame has has a crush on Satomi since their first year of junior high. Ame takes every chance to impress and grow closer to Satomi. Kyoho Aitani The first Mew that Ame meets. Their relationship is initially strained with Ame seeing Kyoho as intimidating, cold-hearted, and downright mean. Suguri Akamura Suguri and Ame start out hating each other due to Suguri attacking Ame and Suguri upon first meeting them. They've since patched things up. Nashi Midoriyama Ame sees Nashi in a positive light, admiring her intelligence and selfless attitude. Ame tries to coax Nashi out of her shell. Mikan Orenjitake She considers Mikan a little sister figure, doting on her and cheering Mikan on. Ame is admittedly a little jealous of Mikan's never-ending optimism. Ichijiku Aitani Upon first meeting Ichijiku, Ame gains a small crush on the older girl but never persues it due to her longstanding interest in Satomi. Keiko Ginza Ame dislikes Professor Ginza's blunt, overly professional attitude and would prefer for her to smile every once and a while. Etymology Ame is often translated as 'rain'. In this instance, however, it refers to a type of Japanese sugar candy that can be molded into various solid shapes. Momose is made up of two kanji. Momo, which means 'peach' or 'peach-coloured' and Se, which translates to 'current' or 'rapids'. Candy refers to sugar that has been crystalised by repeated boiling. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Lucy Nichols/Mew Lucy *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Amore Momose/Mew Amore *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Táng TáoLái (桃瀨糖, ''TáoLái Táng)/Mew Mew Táng (貓貓糖, Māo Māo Táng) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Tòng ToùLaaì (桃瀨糖, ToùLaaì Tòng)/Mew Tòng (喵糖,'' Miu Tòng'') *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Kaendi Joo (주캔디, ''Joo Kaendi)/Mew Kaendi (뮤 캔디, Myu Kaendi) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Ame Momose/Mew Candy *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Ama Momose Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Lucia Nichols/Mew Lucia *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Ame Momose/Mew Candy *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Lucia Nichols *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Lucia Nichols *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Lucia Nichols/Miau Lucia *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Lucy Nichols/Mew Lucy *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Luca Nichols/Mew Luca *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Lusi Nichols/Mew Lusi *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Luci Nichols/Mjau Luci Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Lucy Nichols *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Lucija Nikols/Mjau Lucija *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Ame Momose/Mew Ame *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Lucia Nichols/Mew Lucia (Season 1) Doces Momose/Mew Doces (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Lucija Nichols/Mijau Lucija Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Amore Momose/Mjau Amore Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Eileen Stevens *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Letizia Ciampa *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Mànjūn Fù (傅曼君, ''Fù Mànjūn) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Sihnyuh Yèuhng (楊善諭, Yèuhng Sihnyuh/Zanne Yeung) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Yong Sin Lee (이용신, ''Lee Yong Sin) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Thanyanan Piphatchaisiri (นัตตี้ ธันยนันท์ พิพัฒน์ไชยศิริ) *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Sara Poulsen *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Aphrodite Antonaki (Αφροδίτη Αντωνάκη) *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Eleonora Prado *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Lupita Leal *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Virág Kiss (Kiss Virág) *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Anouck Hautbois *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Jadranka Pejanović *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - May Jacobson *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Cristina Paiva (Season 1) * Isabel Queiros (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - N/A Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Anisa Dervishi Weapon and Attack Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * Przewalski's horses live in Central Asia, there are slightly over 300 left. * Indian Rhinoceroses live in India. There are slightly approximately 2,600 left. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Totoko Yowai from Osomatsu-San. * Her English voice actress is the same as Iris from Pokemon Black & White. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is CandyLeuret. * She was inspired by Totoko Yowai. Gallery Ame Transformed.png|Mew Candy Ame Cafe.png|Ame's Cafe Uniform Ame School.png|Ame's School Uniform Ame's Casual Clothes.png|Ame's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Equine Genes Category:Mews with Rhino Genes Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages